It is known that extracorporeal blood circuits in which blood is circulated during certain surgical procedures comprise, among other components, a heat exchanger, for keeping the temperature of the blood regulated by exchanging heat with a fluid normally constituted by water, and an oxygenator.
Very often, the two apparatuses are integrated into a single device, and the aim of the invention is to provide a device of this type which ensures that the blood flow has a turbulence-free path with optimum distribution in all regions and further provides high efficiency both in the exchange of heat between blood and water and in the exchange of oxygen with the blood.